Disposable absorbent articles include disposable diapers, disposable feminine hygiene products, and disposable incontinence undergarments. A disposable absorbent article can receive and contain bodily waste while being worn by a wearer. Such articles can be made with various materials in a number of configurations. Multiple attempts have been made to provide them with an overall good fit and with a high absorbent capacity. Modern diapers make use of absorbent materials, which allow for storage of large amounts of liquid in thinner absorbent articles.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0162536 discloses an absorbent core for an absorbent article that provides an improved immobilization of absorbent polymer material when the article is fully or partially urine loaded. The absorbent core is useful for providing an absorbent article having increased wearing comfort.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0167486 discloses an absorbent core for an absorbent article that provides increased wearing comfort to the article and makes it thin and dry.
While the aforementioned applications describe an absorbent article having an improved fit and a thinner appearance, a need still exists for a mechanism to provide improved softness to thinner absorbent articles.